Only One Day in Your Life
by CalypsoHunter
Summary: Meg's a crime fighter, a sister, a billionaire and a mother. But now she's having to fight for her daughters' life. Will Batman and her Justice League friends be able to help her, or will it be too late? Batman/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The Parcae

Morta stood on the high rise looking down as the police rounded up her catch of the night. Flanked by her two partners, she smirked in satisfaction as she heard the men's terrified voices describe the demons that had attacked them. So far each of the women had three heads, a dozen arms and long, razor sharp teeth. She heard a chuckle beside her, Nona the younger of the three, looked at her and smiled widely. On her other side, Decuma sniggered as she listened. Morta could feel their satisfaction through their telepathic link.

"These people just keep getting more imaginative. Every time it's different. Why can't any of them get it straight?" Nona asked looking to her partners. Morta smirked again, while Decuma laughed outright this time.

"Because Morta scares the hell out of them, along with their wits. I've heard a few out-of-towners say that she rivals Batman for her scare factor. Personally I think he's way more scary than Morta." Decuma turned her masked face to her partners, crossing her arms over her leather covered chest, standing with feet spread out, relaxed for the first time that night.

"He scares me." Nona answered, turning away from the scene below them. Then she cut her eyes to her older partner, smirking. "But he cuts a dashing figure in that tight suit. Leaves very little to the imagination. And we both know how much Morta likes tight suits on big men." The two younger woman traded smirks.

"You mean how much Morta likes _**peeling**_ tight suits _**off**_ big men." Both laughed as Morta scoffed at them, sticking her pert nose in the air."

"One one-night stand with Hawk and you two make me out to be the whore of Babylon." That only made the two laugh harder, masking the sound of someone landing softly behind them, though Morta sensed it. "Just because I happen to like nice, big, solid men in spandex and Kevlar, doesn't mean that I sleep with every hero I've ever met, and certainly not with every one that happens to pass through my city. And now if you two will turn your attention behind me, you'll find we have company." Morta calmly turned as her partners gaped.

Standing in front of Morta were Superman and Batman in all their spandex and kevlar glory. Morta was the only one not staring at the two living legends with stars in her eyes. Behind her, she could sense her partners jostling each other, pointing... in general, making fools of themselves. She simply shook her head, rolling her eyes as she stepped forward to the two men.

"Superman, Batman, to what do we owe this pleasure?" Morta asked as she bowed her head slightly to the two men. Superman smiled openly at her, revealing straight white teeth, his green eyes assessing her body with appreciation. There wasn't much you couldn't see. Morta's suit of black leather was made up of a short vest that barely covered her breasts, and hot pants that left her thighs to the eyes. Knee high stiletto boots gave her an elongated look. The look was topped off with a black leather over coat and a strip of leather to go around her eyes. Her partners were dressed the same way, in midnight blue and amethyst.

"We've come to issue an invitation. To join the Justice League." Superman stated proudly. Batman was just staring at Morta with dark eyes, seeming to try to see behind her mask. He too had raked her body with his eyes, but there was more than appreciation in them. She had seen distrust, contempt, bordering on dislike. The look had raised her hackles, sending her feelings along the telepathic connection to her partners. They both came forward standing shoulder to shoulder with her.

"Why now?" Morta asked as she kept her eyes on the larger man. His eyes widened slightly, as if he couldn't believe they weren't jumping for joy.

"We thought it was time to invite you again, this time personally." He smiled again, this time it wasn't so certain.

"What you mean is, that since the last time, when you issued a general invitation, you've watched us, noticed that we're doing a good job in our own little hemisphere, and decided that you could finally use us." Morta answered back. Both men stepped back, Superman with surprise on his face, Batman with a grudging respect. The larger turned to Batman, a wide smile now gracing his face.

"I think I've finally found someone to match you, Bats." He turned back to Morta. "We really want you three in the league. We've heard nothing be good about you, and I think we could use your talents." He pulled a card from his sleeve, handing it to her. "If you decide to join us, call that number." With that he turned, waited for Batman to boost his jet pack and they both took off.

Morta watched as they flew away, before looking at the card in her hand. With an eyebrow raised, she slipped it into her vest, before jumping into the air. Her partners followed, the three women soaring high over the city of Twin Rivers, South Carolina. After making the rounds again, the three turned for base. No one said a word as they zoomed through the air, all of them tired and hungry, needing showers and their beds. They landed and walked up a stone path following the glow of light. A door opened to them as they approached. An elderly man stood waiting for them to come inside the large house.

"Good evening, ma'am. How was your night?"

"It went well, Ian, thank you." He held a try with three glasses filled with an amber liquid. Each of the women grabbed one as they passed, walking toward a lady sitting in front of a roaring fire, surrounded by four other chairs. The women sat down, sipping from their glasses. The old man stood nearby, ready to serve.

"And how was your night, my dears?" Kathleen Grant asked, her eyes taking in how tired her daughters were. She watched as they pulled their masks off, revealing their faces. Megan, aka Morta, was a beauty, all her girls were, but Meg was special. With long flowing red hair, deep green eyes and olive skin, she had inherited her mothers looks. A small upturned nose, high cheek bones and a widow's peak on a heart shaped face. Her plump lips stretched into a tired smirk, showing white teeth.

"They put up a good fight. Got a few good jabs, too. I'll be sore in the morning. These guys said we had three head apiece, twelve arms and long razor sharp teeth. One of the best descriptions I've heard yet."

"I'll be sore too." Decuma chimed in. Kathleen turned to her middle daughter. Jewel was a beauty too, like Meg, but in a different way. Red hair with natural blonde streaks, jade eyes and the same olive skin as her older sister, Jewel had the same small upturned nose, high cheek bones and widow peaks, set in the same heart shaped face. But where Meg's looks were vibrant, Jewel's were soft and gentle. Her lips weren't so full, and her mouth was wider.

"You're both nothing but wimps. Mama, they're just complaining. They'll both be fine." Nona the youngest of her three daughters said, her mouth spread with an evil smirk. Kathleen smiled back as she studied her youngest. Jami had auburn hair with green eyes and the same olive skin as her sisters. She shared the same heart shaped face with the high cheek bones and small upturned nose, but no widow's peak.

"And you didn't get hit, Jamison?" Jami cringed while her older sisters laughed. She hated it when someone called her Jamison. Especially her mother.

"I didn't say I didn't get hit, just that they were being wimps." Her mother laughed, as Jami's face turned a bright red.

"What else happened tonight?" Kathleen asked, watching as the younger turned to Meg, who was shrugging her coat off. She sat back slowly, reaching into her vest and bringing the card out. Silently she handed it to her mother, then rose to refill her glass. Kathleen watched her oldest daughter curiously before glancing at the card in her hand. She did a double take, causing Meg to laugh.

"That's what I thought when I saw it." Jewel and Jami raised an identical arched eyebrow. "1-TOO-SEXY- 4-YOU." The other two burst out with a laugh, even Ian snorted.

"Not very original, is it?" Kathleen giggled, looking up at Meg. "Who gave it to you?" She watched as Meg mouth stretched into a huge smile.

"Superman, after he cased my body. He and Batman tracked us down tonight, just to personally invite us to join the Justice League." Meg shared a look with her mother.

"And what will your answer be this time?" Three pairs of green eyes watched Meg, all with the same question. Meg walked away, looking out the window behind her desk.

"We'd have more resources, literally at our fingertips. And we'd be able to call for help. Even though we handled tonight well, we really could have used some more muscle. We'd be sent out on other missions. That could be good for all of us." Meg turned around. "I think we'll accept the offer." Jami and Jewel high-fived each other, grinning like loons.

"Your father will be pleased, Meg. I suggest you contact him soon though." Kathleen came over to her eldest daughter and wrapped her in a warm embrace. Meg returned it, her thoughts centered around her father. "When you first started to show powers, he talked non-stop about how you would fight. He was happy when the new Justice League was formed, thrilled that you three would have a chance like he did when he was younger."

Meg pulled back and looked to her sisters. Their eyes were just like hers; wide staring at their mother. Kathleen and Meg returned to their seats in front of the fire, each grabbing the glasses and downing the liquid in one gulp. Their glasses disappeared as soon as they sat them down, to be replaced with the secure phone. She shared a look with her family, then picked up the receiver and dialed the number, sniggering the entire time. Her sisters had matching devilish looks on their faces, while their mother tried not to burst out laughing.

"_Hello?"_

"Superman, this is Morta. I have an answer to your question."

"_And?"_

"The Parcae would be happy to join the Justice League."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it's taken so long to update. I've had a bit of writer's block. I hope this chapter is as good as the last!! Be sure to review, so I'll know.

Chapter Two

The Tower

When Meg finally went to sleep that night, her head was buzzing with everything that Superman as told her. Getting _**OUT**_ of Alcatraz would a be piece of cake compared to getting _**INTO **_the Watchtower. They would have to visit the next day which meant that Meg would miss a day at her office, Jewel would miss her two most hated classes at the local college and Jami would miss a day of her senior year of high school. Of course, both Jewel and Jami were fine with missing a day of school. And with Meg being the boss, it wasn't that much of a problem. She just hoped her appointments for the day wouldn't be too put out.

Her eyes started to drift close just as she thought of one client in particular that she would miss seeing tomorrow. An old friend of the family would be stopping by tomorrow for a consult. Meg would be handling him personally. She made a mental note to call him in the morning, before leaving for the Tower, to explain that something had come up and she needed to reschedule. With that done she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

_"I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me."_

_Meg heard the words being sung by a man with a deep baritone voice. A shadow fell over her as she lounged in her bed at the family house. She looked up and to her astonishment saw that it was Superman that standing above her. As she watched, he started to twirl his hips in a way she was sure was supposed to be seductive, but fell way short of the mark as far as she was concerned._

_"I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan."_

_Superman ripped his cape from his neck, then ripped his top away from his torso. Meg just stared dumbfounded at the man in front of her, wondering what he thought he was doing. Then thinking that as this was a dream, it didn't really matter what he thought he was doing, because it wasn't really happening._

_"And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
The way I'm disco dancing."_

_Meg was horrified to see the man start to dance. You would think that a man as big and strong as Superman would be graceful on his feet, but no sir, it was just plain painful to watch. As he danced, he sang the next line of the song._

_"I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk."_

_After a dramatic turn, he reached down and ripped his leggings off, answering that much asked question, "What does Superman wear under his tights?" .......Nothing. Zilch. Nada. Zero underwear. Meg thought she was going to be tramatised forever._

_"I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that."_

_What did a car have to do with being bare-assed?_

_"I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little tush on the catwalk."_

_Ah, that's it. As he sang that last bit, he turned and shook his ass at Meg, leaving her red in the face. She closed her eyes, covering her face, willing him to go away and leave her alone. Or better yet, to be replaced with Batman. That would make her day._

_"I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my."_

_"'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little tush on the catwalk."_

_"I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat  
Poor pussy poor pussy cat  
I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me."_

_"And I'm too sexy for this song."_

Meg jerked awake, the music from her alarm clock finally penetrating her brain. A dream, it had only been a dream. She just stared at the ceiling remembering what had been happening when she woke up. She had weird dreams sometime, but nothing involving Superman stripping to _I'm Too Sexy. _That was a record for sure. Damn card. Her sisters would get a kick out of it, though. That made Meg crack a smile as she got up and headed to the shower.

"I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, soooo sexy ittt huuurrttts." She sang while rinsing her hair. As she was drying her hair in front of the mirror, she sang.

"I'm a m-m-model, you know I mean, I do my little turn on the catwalk, yeah on the catwalk, on the catwalk, I shake my little tush on the catwalk." She shook her not so little tush on her way to the closet. She sang as she put on her suit.

"I'm too sexy for my cat, too sexy for my cat, poor pussy, poor pussy cat." She ran her hands over her body, feeling the smooth contours of the leather against her skin. She stopped and looked at herself in the full length mirror. She smiled at herself, a smirk that was purely evil. "You are too sexy for your shirt, Morta. And maybe, just maybe, someone else will think so too. As long as it's not Superman." With a shudder, she walked out of her room ready to go, her heels clicking on the marble floors.

"Good morning, everyone!" Meg said in a sing-song voice as she came into the sunny kitchen to find her sisters and mother already seated at the breakfast nook.

"Someone's in a good mood this morning." Jewel stated, shooting daggers at her chirpy older sister.

"I am, and I'll tell you why." She sat down and poured a glass of orange juice for herself, filling her plate with bacon, eggs, and pancakes. The other three women just watched and waited for her to fill them in. Finally Jami couldn't take it any longer.

"Just tell us already!!!" Meg looked up with an eyebrow raised, a perfect imitation of their mother.

"Alright I will. Just before I woke up I had a dream. The song playing on my alarm clock was _I'm Too Sexy_. In my dream it was Superman dancing and shaking his tush to the music." For a moment their was silence, then laughter broke forth.

"Tell us more." Kathleen leaned forward on her elbows, not wanting to miss any little detail.

"First it starts with too sexy for my shirt. He rips the shirt and cape of his suit off, runs his hands all over his naked chest. Then he dances around a bit. When it came to the chorus, he strutted a bit, did a turn, and danced some more. Finally it got to the part where it says I shake my little tush on the catwalk. He reached down and ripped his tights from his legs, then turned and shook his ass in my face. Thankfully, I woke up."

"What did he have own underneath his tights?" Jami asked, leaning forward, her eyes lit with mischief.

Meg merely raised an eyebrow, sending a mental picture to her youngest sister. She smirked as she watched Jami turn ten shades of red while her mother and Jewel laugh, having figured it out by the lift of the eyebrow.

"I guess that answers that question. Now the only one left for you is how to get Batman to do the same." Jami ducked as a pancake came flying through the air at her head, once again, her mother and sister laughing at her. Behind them, Meg heard a snort, signaling that Ian had heard her, and was trying not to laugh too obviously.

"Gods, Meg, how do you come up with these things?" Jewel asked before collapsing into a fit of laughter again. Jami just nodded, not even trying to say anything. Both her little sisters were clutching their sides against the pain, while Kathleen managed to keep her mirth somewhat under control.

"I don't really know how I'm going to face him today after that." Meg stated to her mother, making her sisters laughter stop short.

"Oh no." Jewel looked to Jami, who looked to Meg, who in turned looked to Kathleen. As one all four women started laughing all over again. "I won't be able to look him in the face without seeing it, Meg."

"Neither will I." Jami gasped out. They calmed down with only the occasional giggle leaking.

"Maybe you'll be lucky and get Batman, or Green Lantern as a guide." Kathleen tried to reassure. Meg only looked at her mother with a raised eyebrow.

"No. Superman told me himself just how much he's looking forward to showing us around."

"You mean how much he's looking forward to showing _**YOU **_around." Jewel said with a sly smile. "I saw the way he looked at you last night. That man wants to see what's underneath **_YOUR_** tights." Jami smiled too, her eyes twinkling.

"You gonna let him see, Meg?" Kathleen raised a disapproving eyebrow at her youngest daughter, then turned to her oldest. Only to ask the same question with her eyes.

"I can't believe the three of you. I will not answer that question. Whatever happens between Superman and myself will stay between Superman and myself. End of conversation. Now get finished and get ready to leave. It's almost time. Our masks need to be in place and we need to be ready to fly by the time J'onn contacts me." With that said, Meg rose from her seat, taking her breakfast plate over the sink and rinsing it off before leaving the room.

An hour later, Meg and her sisters were landing in front of the Metro Tower. As their feet touched the ground, the doors opened. Meg walked in, followed by her sisters. As they entered, all motion ceased. Meg looked up to see the original seven members waiting on them. She looked around as she walked to the seven, her sisters close behind her.

"Welcome to the Metro Tower." Superman came forward, taking her hand in his, smiling into her eyes. Meg smiled back, thinking in the back of her head about the dream she had had. It was hard to keep a straight face with that image in her mind, but she managed somehow. Her sisters did as well, but only by sheer force of will. It wouldn't do to alienate the strongest man on earth, especially on the first day on the job.

"Thank you, Superman, it's an honor to be here." Meg smiled at the others, her eyes settling on the man in black.

"Now that pleasantries are aside, let's get to business." Batman stepped forward, no smile, no out stretched hand. He looked them over, taking in their suits and weapons. "We need to show you around, and Superman wants us to do it personally. So let's get to it."

Meg drew herself up to her full 6' with the heels, and looked up, straight into Batman's eyes. Everything around her faded as she stared into his light blue eyes. The sounds dulled, time seemed to stand still, until it was just the two of them. Chills ran up and down Meg's spine, she had goose bumps beneath her leather. Then she felt a poke in her side. Time started again, the people around them came back into focus. She turned to Jewel and Jami, seeing them looking at her strangely. She turned back to Batman, remembering what he had said.

"I wouldn't want to keep you from any important business, so please proceed." Meg held her back stiff, determined not to let this man know how much he affected her. She stared at him until he stiffened as well, and wheeled around, stalking off, not bothering to wait for them. Superman motioned for them to come, and followed after the caped crusader. Meg walked calmly beside him, ignoring all the staring eyes. Jewel and Jami was just a few steps behind them, flanked by the rest of the Seven.

"I'm sorry for the way Bats acted. He takes a little getting used to. Eventually you'll get used to it." Behind them, Meg heard a snort, turning to see the Flash making faces at Superman's back. She smirked, before turning back around.

"Somehow, I think that even you are not used to it yet." Meg turned to Superman, watching his face. A little tell-tale tick was present at the corner of his mouth. _So I'm right. Even his closest League friends aren't used to his manners, or lack thereof. Interesting._

"That man needs to learn to lay back more." The Flash said from her right.

"That man needs to get laid. That would help more than anything." The Green Lantern shot back as they all stepped on the elevator. Flash choked on his laughter when he got a look at Wonder Woman's face. Superman was facing forward, a dark scowl marring his features. Meg only watched and listened. Green Lantern looked at everyone, exasperation evident in his eyes.

"Oh come on, people, don't you see what he's doing to himself? He pushes everyone away, just like he did Diana, and he'll keep doing it, until he's a grouchy old man, not fit for human company. The man needs to have a relationship, fall in love with someone that won't care that he's scarey_** and**_ grumpy. Someone who will give back as good as she gets." He looked them each in the eyes. "You all know I'm right." With that, he turned to face the doors.

Everyone seemed to have forgotten the three new people in the elevator, each lost in their own thoughts. Meg just took it all in until she felt her sisters enter her mind.

_They're not on very good terms with Batman are they, Meg?_

_No, Jewel, they're not. Jami, you're better at reading people than we are. What are you getting?_

_Wonder Woman's in pain, from rejection, I think. Superman is mad, though I can't get a clear reading on him. Must be something to do with his alien genes. Green Lantern is frustrated. Flash is jealous of Superman, though why is not really clear. I can't sense anything with Hawk Girl and J'onn. Though J'onn knows I'm trying to read him. _

Meg heard a snigger in her head, and turned to her little sister who was watching Green Lantern and Flash arguing quietly over something. Meg raised an eyebrow at her sister, only to have Jami shake her head. Her eyes went blank, followed by startled looks on both of the men's faces. Meg narrowed her eyes as she tried to enter her sisters mind, but was blocked by a strong mental shield.

_**She'd conversing with them, Morta. A very interesting conversation.**_

_I'm sure it is, J'onn, I'm just not used to my partners conversing with others outside of me and one other. _

_**Your mother? Kathleen Grant. Ted Grant is your father.**_

_Yes, he is. So now you know who we are. Will you tell?_

_**No, that is your decision. I understand the need for anonymity. Most of our members prefer it that way.**_

_I'm willing to bet though that you seven know who each other are._

_**We do.**_

_It must be nice to be able to trust someone so completely._

The mental conversation was cut short by the opening of the elevator doors. Superman stepped out and everyone else followed. They walked for about five minutes before Meg turned to find that Jami was not with them. She searched for her sister with her eyes, only to fine her missing. Meg reached out with her mind, finding her sisters' quickly, reading it, looking at the images. A man had caught her sisters' eyes as she stepped out of the elevator. A muscular blond, wearing nothing but shorts and a mask. Meg sniggered as she caught snips of her sisters thoughts.

_He's too old for you, Jami, darlin', so come on now._

_But, Meg, can't I at least look. There's no harm in that._

_No harm until he comes out and sees you in your suit and decides to make a pass at you. Your 18, Jami, too young for anything like that. These men are not for you. And you know what Daddy would say. Especially if he knew who the guy is._

_Oh, alright, I'm coming. But I don't like it. He's freaking hot!!_

_I'm sure he is, but that doesn't change a thing._

_Oh, no, Meg, he saw me and he's walking this way!! What do I do?_

_I'm coming back to get you, Little Sister, don't start freaking out on me. _

Jami bit her lip as the muscled hunk walked toward her. She hoped that Meg made it quick. If she didn't, Jami would more than likely make a fool of herself. And she didn't want to do that on her first day as a member of the Justice League. She would have walked off, but she didn't know where the others had went, and it would be just as embarrassing to get lost as to make a fool of herself. She figured that she wouldn't see the guy too much with all the Leaguers that come and go in an average week, so she choose that as the lesser of two evils.

"Hi." The man was standing in front of her now, looking her up and down. This had happened many times, on the job and at school, but always with the feel that she was being violated. She could tell this man was different, even without her telepathy. The man stuck his hand out. "I'm Green Arrow."

"Hello, I'm Nona, from the Parcae."

"So you Ladies finally decided to join. I heard that Supes and Bats were going to track you three down and invite you again. I hear you pretty good." Green Arrow smiled down at Jami, making her heart pound. She remembered what her dad had said once about the Green Arrow being dangerous. She made a mental note to tell him that he had been right.

"I guess you could say that we're good. Though we don't like to brag." Jami smiled back at him, lowering her eyelashes. "What I just saw of you, you're pretty good, too."

"I don't like to brag either, but I am good. I was taught by one of the best." His eyes glazed over with pain for a few seconds, then cleared. He focused back on her, then looked around. "Are you with your partners?"

"I am. Morta is coming back to get me. I sorta got.....distracted with watching you." Jami blushed slightly under the strip of leather covering her eyes. She could feel it spreading to her cheeks, watched as he smirked, and leaned forward.

"That so?" He looked into her eyes, making sure that Jami looked into his brown ones. "I happen to like having young women watch me. I like to put on a show for them, flex a little bit of muscle." His voice was soft, husky. Jami knew he was flirting, knew that she should be on her guard, but she was responding to him in ways that had never happened before. She straightened to her full height, taking the challenge in his voice.

"And I happen to like watching men flex their muscles." Jami smiled at him like she did the boys in her school. She didn't know if it would work, but it was worth a try.

"There you are, Nona. I turn around for one moment, and you go missing." Meg came up to them, watching as they watched each other. They stared into each others eyes for so long that she thought she was going to have to poke her sister like they had poked her.

Green Arrows eyes closed suddenly. Jami looked to Meg, a question in her own eyes. Meg just shrugged and turned back to the man. He was smiling again, looking at Jami. Meg nudged Jami in the side, clearing her throat, waiting to be introduced.

"I'm sorry, Green Arrow. This is Morta." Jami turned to her sister. _Why did you have to interrupt?_

_What do you think he'd do when he finds out your only 18, Jami? This man has got to be in his early 30's. That's a lot of difference._

_I know. But I can hope._

"Well Ladies, your in luck. It seems I'm to escort you to the conference room. I'll be staying for the introductions as well." He smiled down into Jami's eyes, while he motioned for them to follow him. Meg walked behind them as they went, listening to the conversation. It wasn't about much, just about the weather, and crime, and the last mission Green Arrow had went on. But there was an under tone to it, one that had Meg watching the man talking to her sister.

Once they reached the conference room, the three late comers took seats, Green Arrow on the far side of the table with the founding members, Meg and Jami joining Jewel on the side nearest the door. Meg sat, looking around the table, meeting each members eyes in turn, letting them know that she was at ease. It was a tactic that she used in her office everyday, and at every board meeting.

When she met Batman's eyes, a shiver ran down her spine. The look in his eyes was one that she had seen often. Every time she went out, every night fighting crime. There was always some guy that took a wise crack at her suit, making some sarcastic remark. But there was something else in his eyes, something different from all the others. It made her catch her breath as he stared back at her. He only turned away as Superman started to speak.

"Before we begin with the introductions, I'd like to say, that personally, I'm exhilarated to finally have the Parcae as members of the Justice League. It's been a long time coming. Now, Batman, I believe you wanted to handle this." Superman turned to the other man, arching a brow at his brooding manner. Meg gathered that it was worse than usual, everyone was looking at him strangely.

"Yes. What we're about to do with you three, we've never done with anyone else in the League, who hasn't already figured it out. Green Arrow is here because he's one of the few who know who we are. With you being strong telepaths, we decided it was best for you to know from the get go." He sat back, his arms crossed, flicking a wrist at Flash.

The three newcomers watched as the man reached up to pull his mask off. The first thing Meg saw was red hair, followed by fair skin so white it was almost like milk. Next came blue eyes. Meg caught a fragment of a thought from Jewel as she looked into the those blue eyes. Meg smiled. Jami wasn't the only one taken by a Leaguer.

"Hi....um...I'm Wally West. I'm from Central City in Kansas. Um....I like things that go really fast, and I really like food, and iced mocha chinos. And this feels way too much like grade school. Next!" Wally sat back, pushing his chair up onto it's back legs, propping his feet on the table, as his skin flushed bright red, and most of the founders chuckle.

"I'm John Stewart, the Green Lantern. I was a navy seal, until the Lantern Corps recruited me." That was all he said. He looked to the next person.

"Shayera Hol. I'm from Thanagar. I was once called Hawkgirl, but not any more. I'd thank you to remember that." Meg got the impression that Shayera was an honest woman, one that she could become friends with easily. She looked to Wonder Woman.

"I'm Diana." She said nothing else. Everyone at the table suddenly became uncomfortable. Meg could feel the tension in the room like fog on a morning after a rain storm. The saying thick as pea soup would certainly apply to this situation.

"I'm sure you know who I am. Just call me J'onn." The green man said, his face passive, even though Meg could feel him reaching out telepathically, soothing Diana. Meg wasn't about to intrude on the other woman's suffering. It wasn't her place, and she didn't know if she could do any good anyway.

"The world knows me as Superman, but in real life, I'm...." He stood up and twirled around, changing fast as lightening. "Clark Kent, reporter extraordinare." He twirled around again, changing back into his suit, and sat down, smiling widely at Meg. He then looked to Green Arrow.

"I'm just a regular man, in a world full of giants." He pulled off his mask. Meg was hard pressed not to let her gasp out. "Oliver Queen, at your service. Everyone calls me Ollie." He smiled at Jami, making her face go red again.

"That leaves me. I'll have you know that I was very reluctant to do this, but I knew that as astute as you three are, you'd figure it out sooner rather than later." The Bat reached up to remove his cowl, Meg held her breath as it was pulled away. The man needed no introduction. His was a face that was known around the world. Meg bowed her head, her shoulders shaking with laughter. Everyone just looked at her, her sisters included. They had no way of knowing that their big sister had done business with the last two men on a regular basis.

"I'm sorry. Truly I am. I just never thought that I would be in the Justice League with two of the richest men on the planet." That said, Meg reached up and pulled the leather strip off her face, looking Bruce Wayne at so she could see his face. The recognition was immediate.

"Megan Grant, of Grant International." Bruce said, exchanging a look with Oliver. Oliver looked at him.

"Looks like there are three billionaires in the League now." Oliver grinned at Meg.

"Actually five." She watched at the two men looked at her, confusion in one's eyes, the other comprehension dawning as he turned his gaze to Decuma and Nona. "My sisters, Jewel and Jamison." Both reached for their leather strips at the same time, raising green eyes to the people around the table. Jami's gaze immediately went to Oliver's, but after getting a look at her sans mask and guessing her age, he avoided looking at her. As Jami lowered her head, Meg could feel the disappointment through the physic bond.

"Wait!" Oliver looked at Meg, then each of her sisters in turn, his gaze lingering on Jami, though she didn't see it with her head bowed. "Your last name is Grant, and you're fighting style, I've seen that before. Ted Grant. He's your grandfather, isn't he?"

All three girls let out very unlady-like snorts, sharing amused glances.

"Not our grandfather." Jewel spoke for the first time. "Our father." Wally sat up in a flash (pun intended), his face showing his disbelief.

"He's like... a kazillion years old!!! How can he be your father?!!" Meg exchanged looks with her sisters. Jewel answered for them, a mischievous look on her face.

"Well, Wally, when two people are in love, they get together....." Wally flushed again as the others, except Bruce, laughed. Jewel smiled. "Dad fell in love with Mama when he was about 50, she was 20. They had Meg a few years later. Then I came seven years after Meg and Jami was born three years after me. See, Wally, it's all very simple." She smiled again to take the sting out of her words. Meg watched as Wally smiled back.

"Does your father know that you've joined the League?" Batman asked quietly. Every member suddenly sobered. It would seem that their father's fighting skills were well known, as was his temper. Meg smiled slightly, focusing on Bruce.

"He'll be proud that we're members." Her smiled turned evil. "And if not, he'll just find you and Clark and pound you into the pavement for approaching us in the first place." Meg's smile widened as Bruce threw back his head and laughed, a full hearty sound. Everyone was staring at him as if he had grown a second head.

"That's true enough, Megan." He sobered, turning from Bruce back into Batman. His reached for his cowl, putting it back into place. This was a signal to everyone else to do the same. "Now that the introductions are over, let's get on with the tour." He stood waiting for everyone else to follow suit. He calmly walked over to Meg, waiting for her to step beside him. Together they led the others out of the conference room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The League

"This is the gym. You're free to use it except when it's locked. Only the seven of us have keys, so most of the time it's opened. It has all the standard exercise equipment, plus a few specialized items. Make sure you ask the owner before using them. If there's anything that you need, let me know." Batman looked at Meg. "Or you could just buy it yourself. I forgot for a moment who I was talking to." Meg smiled widely.

"I believe, Bruce, that I can afford anything we might need, but we'll do all our heavy training at home. This will only be used when we need to let off some steam and can't make it home right away. Dad's got a pretty good gym built for himself, we're allowed to use it." Meg smiled at her sisters, earning answering grins from the both.

"Yeah, we allowed to use it, as long as we mop up the blood from the beating we give each other." Jami's look was positively evil. "They spill more blood than I do." Jewel barked out a laugh.

"Yeah, good one, Jami. Meg kicks your ass every time you turn around." Jewel turned to the others. "We all had the same teacher, but **some** of us were better students than the others."

"Ok, girls, that's enough. You can duke it out at home tonight, so long as you mop the floors." Meg smiled, turning to Batman, seeing the look on his face. She couldn't place it, and didn't want to take the time to figure out what it means. "Please, continue with the tour."

No one said anything as they moved on. Another ride up the elevator, and they stepped off into the dinning room. That room was bustling with activity. People in a rainbow of colored suits were everywhere, some sitting with food in front of them, others just sitting and talking. As the group of eleven walked in, everyone slowly fell silent, those facing away turning to watch the newcomers.

Meg felt the scrutiny of all the stares. Most of the people in the room had been with the League since it had been opened to all super heros. Many of them had talked to Meg as one point about joining the League. They had all received the same little speech. _The Parcae have no need of a League to help them fight crime. We three are all we need._ Meg couldn't count how many times she had said that. Now she was sure to be laughed at. At that thought, Meg raised her nose in the air, and glared right back at everyone.

Many of the men were smiling, while most of the woman looked jealous. There were the exceptions that had become friends with the three sisters. Huntress, who was making her way over to them, was one of those exceptions. Maybe it had to do with the fact that she had been an outcast to the League until recently. Or maybe it was just the she didn't have her nose stuck up her ass, like most of the other females in the room. Then there was the fact that she had caught them on a bad day and had learned their identities.

"It's about time you three came to your senses! I was wondering how many more times you would give me your little speech." The Huntress said in a loud voice as she neared, much to the shock of the everyone watching. There were whispers all around them. The Parcae were a formidable opponent, and not many crossed their paths willingly. Meg laughed and embraced Helena, causing the room to heave an audible sigh of relief.

"Come sit with Question and me. I need to catch up with all the bad ass you've kicked since we last talked." Helena grabbed Meg's and Jewel's hand, tugging them after her. Meg started to follow her, but then remembered why she was there.

"Huntress, we can't. We're taking a tour of the Tower, and we need to finish it. We'll find you later, before we leave, though." Meg's eyes told Helena that it wasn't an excuse. "We'll sit down and tell you _everything _that's happened." Helena got her meaning clearly, turning to give her friend another hug, smiling at the younger girls before heading back to her table.

"As you can see this is the dinning hall. Regular meals are served here, but you can always find something, no matter the time of day or night." Again, Bruce had a weird look on his face. Meg simply raised an eyebrow at him, turning to Flash as he started to talk.

"If you girls like iced mocha chinos, this place has the best ever. I can whip one up quick as a wink for you when I'm here." There were snickers heard through out the room. Most of the men had sneers plastered on their faces. One even stood up coming toward the three new women.

"Flash, you're playing in the big leagues now, man. You don't get a woman with something as pansy as an iced coffee." The man leered at Meg, Jewel, and Jami in turn, causing the men with them to stiffen as if insulted. Meg just shared a look with her sisters and smirked back at the man, her eyes glinting with devilish glee.

"And you are, sir....." The man looked offended that she hadn't heard of him. Meg raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms under her breast, waiting for the idiot to answer.

"I'm Booster Gold. Surely you know who I am?"

"No, I'm afraid not." Meg took at step closer, unfolding her arms, bringing her hands up to touch his blue and gold clad chest. "I bet you think that women want a big muscled man who can fix things around the house, and work on a car." Meg brought her lips to within inches of the big man's in front of her. "If I were you, I'd take some pointers from Flash. If you want a woman like me, you'd do good to learn from him."

If a pin had dropped in the room, it would have sounded like a sonic boom. No one made a sound or moved a muscle as Meg backed away from Booster Gold. An eyebrow raised again, Meg just watched the man to see how he would react to her little display. She hadn't known him long, but she liked Flash, and she wasn't going to have anyone make those kinds of comments about him while she was around.

As she waited for a reaction, she saw a flash of anger in the man's eyes, before he turned and walked away. She had just made her first enemy in the Justice League. Oh well, you couldn't be liked by everyone.

_But you provoked that one Meg!!!_ She heard Jami say into her mind.

_I wasn't going to let him put Flash down like that. I like the him, and you know how I feel about verbal abuse._

_Yes, we know, Meg, but Jami's right. This is not the way to go about fitting in with the League._

_That's enough, sisters, those who are his true friends will thanks us, and those who just tolerate him, will leave him alone in our presence. These eight people entrusted us with their identities, the least we can do is stand up for them when we hear another putting them down, especially if it's a League member._

Her sisters were silent after that. She turned back to Flash and smiled, a genuine smile saved only for her closest friends. She walked over and took his arm, pulling him over to a set of swinging doors, her sisters following behind.

"How about a mocha chino now, Flash. We'll see if you can make one as well as my dad." For some reason, that tickled Flash's funny bone. He threw back his head and laughed loudly.

"Hey, Flash, make me one too." Meg looked over her shoulder, smiling when she saw Helena walking confidently towards them, a wide smile also gracing her face. Flash and the four women disappeared into the kitchen.

"It's about time someone put that bastard in his place. I'm glad you're the one that did it, Meg." Helena said as the doors shut behind them. Meg simply smirked. She watched Jewel saddle up to Wally before commenting to her friend.

"Well, let's just say that I've run into his kind one too many times. Both in the job and in my day job. Those kinds never cease to get under my skin." As Meg said that, the doors opened again, admitting the other seven of their group. Batman's face and eyes were impassive, while most everyone else was smiling openly. Meg raised an eyebrow as Ollie made his way over to Jami.

"I know one of your clients that gets to you worse than any of the others. Don't you think you should tell them about that, by the way." Jewel asked, an eyebrow raised. Everyone just looked at Meg, questions it their eyes. She waited until the door opened, emitting one more person, Question, before throwing a field up to ensure that this was a private conversation.

"You all know that I head Grant International. We're the top of the ladder in the components industry. I have some very high profile clients come to me, two of which are in the this room. But another, a name that everyone knows, has been doing business with my company since just after I took over. Lex Luthor." She stopped to wait for the protest. She didn't have long to wait.

"What???"

"You have to be kidding....."

"Are you nuts????"

"Do you know how dangerous he is???"

All of the questions over lapped each other, and there were many more, that she didn't hear. They went on until Batman stepped forward, silencing everyone else. He stared at her for a long moment, then turned to the others.

"We need to hear her out." With that he stepped back, waiting patiently for the reasons.

"I know that he's dangerous, and no I'm not nuts. I supply him so that no one else does. If I give him what he needs, I can keep an eye on him, I can monitor him." At that the room fell silent. "I have technology that allows me to track his movement. I don't let anything get into his hands until it's passed through mine. If you want, I can show you now, all I need to a computer." Meg looked to Batman.

"Follow me." Meg fell into step behind him, everyone else behind her. They left through a door to the side, walking out into a deserted hallway. They walked in silence. Meg felt the heavy stares of the people behind her. She opened her mind to them, hearing the accusations float through her consciousness. The only one not condemning her was the man in front of her. Batman's mind was strangely quiet. Meg was grateful for that. She closed her mind again, to everyone, even her sisters.

"You can use the computer in here." Batman pulled his glove off, and placed his hand on a pad beside the door. The door swished open, revealing the main frame and a small console off to one side. Meg smirked, recognizing some of her equipment. Batman motioned toward the seat.

"I know that you will all want to stand over my shoulders as I work, all I ask is that if you recognize anything that I do, please don't say anything. If my system got into the wrong hands, it would be disastrous." That said, she turned and sat gracefully in the chair, scooted close to the keyboard and starting typing in rapid sure strokes, too fast for any of the others to follow what she was doing.

For many moments the only sounds in the room were the clicking of Meg's nails on the keyboard. Meg's eyes never left the small screen in front of her, as she worked, typing in command after command. No one dared talk as she worked, for fear of disrupting her concentration. Finally, the logo of Grant International came onto the screen. Meg sat back and relaxed a bit as she typed for a few more minuets. The group was startled as a computer generized voice rang out through the room

"Please state your name."

"Megan Elizabeth Grant." There was silence before the voice spoke again.

"Please state your password." Meg cleared her throat. And sang.

"Tale as old as time, true as it can be. Barely even friends, then somebody bends, unexpectedly. Just a little change, small to the say the least, both a little scared, neither one prepared, Beauty and the Beast."

"Welcome, Miss Grant. How may I help you?" Everyone was still silent, staring at Meg, disbelief in their eyes.

"Hello, G-net, I need to access my files on Lex Luthor." She sat back and let the data base do the work.

"Of course, Miss Grant, one moment please." The silence was starting to get on Meg's nerves. She swerved around, facing her audience, an eyebrow raised. A few had the grace to blush, while the others just continued staring.

"Do you mind? I find it very disconcerting. Have none of you ever heard the music from Beauty and the Beast? Or is it that none of you have ever heard a woman sing?" before any of them could answer, the computer beeped. Meg swung around to face the screen.

"Your files, Miss Grant. Do you require anything else?"

"No thank you, G-net, that's all for now. I'll let you know if I need something else." Meg stroked a few more keys, enlarging the screen. She sat back. Looking over it for a few minuets, before turning to Bruce and Ollie. "The two of you are well versed in technology, what do you see in these codes?" Meg watched them as their eyes scanned the screen, before stopping and going slower.

They room was quiet as the two men read the program file, their eyes widening by the second. Meg carefully blocked her mind, keeping everyone out and staying in it herself. The last thing she needed right now was to show just how nervous she was about letting someone else take a look at her files. If Lex ever found out that she kept a tab on everything that he did, she wouldn't ever be able to relax again.

"This is a program to track Luthor as he moves this piece around." Ollie answered. The room was silent again. Meg swerved around and with a few more key strokes, another screen popped up.

"And this one?" This time the answer was quicker in coming.

"This one tracks what he does with a every component you've ever given him. It tells which pieces are being used together, and what they are doing in the device." Bruce answered this time, his voice soft in the still silent room. Until Superman spoke.

"You knew all these times what he was doing, what he was building, and you **NEVER CAME FORWARD TO HELP US **_**STOP**_** HIM?!!!!"** Meg cringed as Superman shouted the end. She turned and stood calmly, facing Superman. She looked at him, staring at him, then walked toward him.

"No, I didn't. I knew that you could handle him. If by some chance you couldn't, there was always my plan. Into every component I sell, to anyone, not just Lex, there is a switch. If I find that the buyer is using my products for some nefarious purpose, I can flip that switch from anywhere in the world." Meg paused and turned away from everyone, taking a deep breath. She turned back to them, a defiant glint in her green eyes.

"I've watched Lex Luthor carefully my whole life. I grew up with him. I know him better than probably anyone else. And because of that, I know how cruel he can be. I've experienced it first hand. He and I were intended from my birth. My grandfather set up the match. We liked each other well enough, and I was content to be his wife. I knew that I would lack for nothing, and he would at least take care of me, if not love me. We were working on an experiment for his 12th grade science project. He had asked me to help him build a robot. I, being his future wife, thought that this was a good sign. I was only 16 at the time, very impressionable, no experience with men whatsoever. I helped him, I did most of the actual building, and he sat back and watched. That last night, instead of watching he acted. I woke up the next morning, cold and naked in his bed. He was gone, along with the robot. There was pile of cash laying on his pillow with a note saying that he would like to engage my services again the next time he was in town."

Everyone stood stock still, no one meeting Meg's eyes except Bruce. He had taken off his cowl, and was staring at her with eyes full of something that she couldn't place and she refused to delve into his mind to try to identify it. She stared back, before glancing at her sisters, seeing the encouragement in their eyes, gathering her courage to tell the rest of her tell.

"He left me with more than the money that night though. A few months later, I starting getting sick in the mornings, at lunch, and at dinner. Pretty much anytime I smelled food. I had told my mother what had happened right away, I was so devastated by it, that I didn't think about the repercussions of telling my parents, I needed to be comforted, I told them both everything. So when Mama noticed I was sick so often we went to the doctor. I was pregnant with his daughter. I carried her, gave birth, and started my life as a single teen mother, determined to do something with my life. I joined my uncle's small computer firm, went to school, got my degree. I didn't see Lex again until nearly eight years later. During that time, my uncle had died, and I had built the business into a multi-billion dollar firm. I remember that he just walked into our office as if he owned the place. I told him that I would handle his orders personally, for old times sake. And that's when I developed my program. That was four years ago. I have to constantly update it, keep it fresh and undetectable." She turned to Superman, her eyes blazing with fire. "If you knew half of what I do to make sure that that mad man doesn't succeed, you wouldn't have just yelled at me for doing nothing."

With that, Meg stepped back up to the console, and with just a few swipes of the keys, the screen went blank.

"G-net is shutting down now, Miss Grant. Have a pleasant afternoon." The voice once again filled the room.

"As enlightening as this day has been, I do believe that I've had enough. If you would be so kind as to show us out, Batman, I'd appreciate it greatly. I have a daughter to pick up at the airport this afternoon." Batman turned without a word and lead the three women to the front door.

"I'll speak to them, Morta. After seeing that, I know what you do. I'll make them understand." His lips quirked into what could be called a smile, if it hadn't been Batman who had done it. "Perhaps we could meet for lunch or dinner one day soon, I'd like to hear more, if you're willing to share." Meg watch his face a few minuets, trying to decide if he was sincere.

"Would we be meeting as Batman and Morta, or Bruce and Meg?" That was the deal breaker right there.

"Bruce and Meg, of course. I'd wine and dine you with the best of them. I'm sure I could do much better than Lex ever could." Bruce decided to take a chance on the comment, the worst that could happen was that she would refuse, or the best was that she could smile. Which was what she was doing. He smiled back.

"Call my office tomorrow morning, we'll compare our schedules." With that, Meg leapt into the air, not waiting to see if her sisters were following.


	4. Cassie

Chapter Four

Cassie

When Meg landed in South Carolina, her sisters were still no where in sight. She could feel them in her mind, trying to get through, wanting to be sure she was OK. But Meg just needed a few minuets to herself, some quiet time to think. She had taken a big risk today, letting Bruce and Ollie see her files. She knew though that they wouldn't betray her trust. They were honest men, dealing fairly with everyone. She had complete trust in them. It was Superman that concerned her now. He knew that her life was entangled with Lex Luthor. And everyone knew of the feud between the two men. It worried her that the big man would somehow use her to get to Lex.

Meg walked into her home, finding the study empty, which was strange. She was used to having her mother there, sometimes her father, Ian standing in the corner with a brandy ready. As she thought this, her lips quirked. That was a habit that she had picked up from Lex. Her first sip had been when she was 15. And that night he seduced her, that had been the drink he had plied her with to loosen her up enough to loose her inhibitions. The habit had stuck after so many years, and she had never tried to break it.

A sound in the hall made her turn as the door to the study opened, revealing her parents. Her sisters stormed into the room from the garden, the anger radiating from them both. Jewel and Jami ignored their mother and father in favor of standing in front of Meg, their arms on their hips, angry green eyes flashing.

"You had us _**BLOCKED**_!!!!! What if something had happened to you? We would never have known. That was a stupid thing to do, Meg!!!" Jami yelled, once again ignoring the people behind her as she heard them gasp.

"Why did you do it, Meg?" Jewel's quiet voice asked. Meg looked up at her sister, staring into eyes so much like her own. She knew that she had scared them, that they hadn't known what to do. She didn't have a good reason, at least not one that would satisfy them.

"I needed time to think in my own head, without anyone seeing my thoughts. We're so used to looking into each other's minds that it would be second nature for you to peek. This was private, and I wanted to keep it that way." Meg's equally quiet voice stated. She watched as her mother came over to sit across from her.

"What happened?" That was all she asked. Meg waited until everyone had sit, watching as her sisters took notice of their father for the first time since they had entered the room. She watched as they went over and kissed him on the cheek, before sitting and looking to her for an explanation.

"It went fine until there was a confrontation in the dinning hall. This big guy, Booster Gold I think it is, was making fun of Flash. I didn't like it, or the way he looked at me. After I handled that," Meg paused as her mother nailed her with a glare, making her squirm in her seat. "We went into the kitchen, started talking. I told them that I supplied Lex with parts. Let's just say that they didn't take it very well."

"Batman did step up and tell the others that he thought they should listen to her." Jewel was quick to point out, as she saw her fathers face darkening. "Flash was standing beside me. He was not against her, he just wanted to know why."

"Green Arrow was the same. Though he was a bit more agitated at hearing the name." Jami blushed at the look from her mother. Both women's eyes became cloudy as they spoke telepathically. Meg and Jewel exchanged smiles as Jami's blush deepened. Meg waited until the women had rejoined them.

"I told them I that could prove myself, all I needed was computer. I was taken to the mainframe, which was made of Grant parts by the way. From there I was able to access my data base. Both Batman and Green Arrow are very intelligent, well versed in technology, so they had no problem telling Superman what they saw. And since Batman is an original member, I'm hoping that his word will be enough to convince the big guy."

"They'll come around, Meg." Ted startled everyone by speaking. Meg looked up at her father. "Batman is tough, but he's fair. He'll make them see reason. There's a reason why he's one of the riches men on the planet."

"You know who he is?" Meg raised an eyebrow, causing her dad to smirk, as he sat on the divan.

"I know more about those people than they may think. I also know that if they hurt my girls, they won't be alive for another mission." He looked at all three of his girls, his gaze lingering on Jami the longest. "Your mother just told me that you each have an interest in the League. I have no objections to Bruce and Wally, but Oliver is another story completely."

Jami's face fell at her father's statement. She had hoped that he would approve, but had known better. She was his youngest, only 18. And Oliver was in his 30's. There was little chance that it would work out, but she had hoped she would have that chance to find out anyway. It appeared that it wasn't meant to be. She and her sisters had been raised to be obedient. Until she was 21 she had to follow her father's wishes. And if he said she couldn't pursue Oliver, then she wouldn't. She looked up as her father spoke again.

"He's older than you, Jamison, he has more experience. He's seen and done things that I don't even won't to think about my little girl _**knowing**_ about." He paused, making sure that Jami was listening. "But he is a good man. A man that is worth his weight in gold. He was married to Dana for a year before she was killed, I got to know him well during that summer they were here to train......." Jami cut him off.

"He was here? I never saw him!!" Jami knew who Dana was. If that was the kind of woman Oliver liked, then there was no reason why he should look at her. Dana and Jami were the complete opposites of each other..... Dana had been fair skinned, light haired and blue eyed. Jami had a dark olive complexion, with fiery red hair and brilliant green eyes.

"It was two summers ago, when you four went on your European tour for three months and left me here by myself. She called saying that her new husband needed some work, and she was too closely tied to him to do it. They flew down the next day." Her father gave her a stern look for interrupting. "As I was saying, I got to know him well, and other than the age factor, I have no objections to him." Jami looked from her father to her mother, the wheels in her head turning rapidly.

"Age is just a number, though, right. I mean, look at you and mama. There's twenty years difference in age, and yet after 30 years of marriage, you're more in love with each other than ever." Jami knew she had her father when he turned to look at Kathleen. Her mother merely smiled.

_She's truly your daughter Ted. I would never have thought to point that out._

_**I know, my love, but it's**__** because **__**she's my daughter that I'm worried.**_

_You needn't be, sweety, she can take care of herself, and if by some fluke of nature she can't, she has two older sisters that are very protective of her. But if Oliver's anything like he used to be, then we don't have anything to worry about. I'd be more worried about the other two, than our Jamison Leigh._

_**That's true. Batman can be a hard man, but Bruce Wayne is a womanizer. But then, Meg's not new to this. And I know that she can handle any man she comes in contact with.**_

_Yes, she can. I don't know much about Flash, but what I do know I like. And Jewel is an excellent read on character. If she likes him, then we shouldn't stand in her way._

_**You're right, my love, as always. I don't know what I did to deserve you, Kathleen Grant.**_

_You didn't do anything._

_**I love you.**_

_Love you more._

The three sisters just sat as they watched their parents have their mental conversation. They had grown up with this, so they knew better than to interrupt, instead waiting patiently for them to realize that there were other people in the room. As they waited, Meg glanced at the clock, noting that she would have to change soon.

"Your mother and I have discussed it, and we have decided that, if you want, Jami, you may pursue Oliver. Though we will be laying down some laws if you actually start to date him. We'll talk about that if, or when it comes. Understood?" Ted finished with a stern look at Jami, that didn't hold as the girl squealed and jumped up, running to her father. She plopped down into his lap and gave him a tight hug.

"Well since that's settled, I need to change and be on my way to get Cassie. Thanks for the encouragement, Dad. It helped a little." Meg stood and made her way over to Ted, looking down on him as he held Jami.

"Only a little?" He asked with a smirk. Meg shook her head, then leaned down to kiss his cheek, leaning over to do the same with her mother, before waving to her sisters and heading out the door to change.

Only a short hour later, Meg stepped out of the car when her driver opened the door for her. She watched as the door to the airplane opened, and the captain stepped out followed by a red headed girl. The girl smiled when she spotted Meg, stopping only to shake the hand of the pilot before quickly descending the steps to run into her mother's arms.

Meg wrapped her arms around the girl, marveling at her height. She had grown while she was away at school this year, from coming to Meg's mid torso, to now standing nearly at her mother's collar bone. She squeezed her eyes shut, holding her daughter tightly in her arms, forcing the tears back as she thought of how much time she had missed with her little girl.

"Mama, I missed you sooooo much!!!!" Cassandra Alexys Grant said, raising her eyes to look into her mother's. Meg gazed into the green eyes so much like her own, before hugging the girl close again.

"I missed you too sweetheart. I don't think you'll be going back after this year. It's just too much time away from me." Cassie looked up sharply. Meg smiled down at her, taking her hand and pulling her to the car. Cassie smiled at Dan, the driver as he opened the door for them.

"Welcome home, Miss Cassie. I hope the flight was pleasant." He smiled at the little girl that had stolen his heart. There were not many people that she met that didn't fall in love with her after just one conversation. She was much like her mother. Dan looked up at his boss as the young girl ducked into the car. They shared a smile before she too ducked in the car.

No one saw the man dressed in black standing in the shadows with a camera in his hand. The man smiled, a glint of evil in his eyes. His boss would be pleased with this development.

**************************

After the car pulled to a stop, Cassie didn't wait for Dan to open the door, but hopped out on her own, running up and into the house, shouting as she went. Meg smiled indulgently, waiting for Dan to open the door for her. When she stood, she saw the man's shoulders shaking with quiet laughter. She reached up and patted his cheek, before following in her daughter's wake, albeit at a more sedate pace.

She stepped into the house, heading toward the sound of laughter, her heels clicking on the marble floor. She opened the door to the study to see her daughter surrounded by her aunts and grandparents. Cassie was currently regaling them with the antics of the girls at her private school in England. It sounded at lot like some of the things that Meg had done in her own school days, although she was in public school.

"Mom?" Meg walked into the room and sat in her chair.

"What is it, sweety?" Meg watched as Cassie sat in her grandfather's lap, twisting her hands nervously.

"When did you powers start to manifest?" Meg's eyebrows raised into her hair. Cassie hadn't shown any signs of having powers.

"I started showing promise at the age of four. Why, Cassie? Has something happened?" Meg watched her daughter carefully. She flushed red, making her prettier. She slowly nodded her head. Meg rose from her chair, and went to kneel in front of Cassie. "Tell me." Meg saw Kathleen smile out of the corner of her eye. She would have to remember to ask her what that was about sometime in the near future.

"It was right before we left for break. I was concentrating really hard on packing, because I was the last one in the room. All the other girls had left to say goodbye to their friends. I wanted to get done so I wouldn't have to miss the big dinner that night. Suddenly my clothes started flying through the air, folding themselves and landing in my suitcase. When I realized what had happened, the ones in the air stopped moving and dropped to the floor. I finished packing and ran from the room."

The room was silent as Cassie looked around at them. Meg sat back on her heels, gazing at her daughter, her eyes thoughtful. If the truth were told, most all of them had given up on Cassie having powers of any kind. All three of the sisters had displayed talents at a far younger age than 12; Meg being the youngest at four. Year after year went by, and Meg had began to hope that her daughter would be able to live a semi-normal life, considering her mother went out every night to fight crime. But it seems that Fates had decided differently. Meg nodded her head before standing.

"That has made my mind up. You won't be going back to boarding school next term. You need to stay home, so we can teach you how to control your powers. And you need to learn how to fight." Cassie looked up with bright green eyes, her gaze holding her mother's.

"Will I be able to fight like you and Aunt Jewel and Aunt Jami?" She sat forward eagerly.

"Hey!!! What about me? I can fight too you know!!!" Ted side from behind the girl. Cassie shot a grin over her shoulder at her grandfather, before turning back to her mother.

"It will take a long time before you can fight like us, but eventually you will. I'll make sure of it." Meg smiled as Cassie looked to her aunts and smiled. "And there's no time like the present to start. Go up to your room and change into your yoga outfit from school. Your aunts and I will do the same. We'll meet you in the gym in twenty minuets."

It was actually closer to thirty minuets when Cassie got there, and even then she was out of breath. She opened the doors to see her mother and aunts moving together, music blaring from speakers that she didn't see. She watched as the three women did a complicated form of martial arts to the beat of the music. Cassie stood mesmerized as she watched. Her mother and aunts were really good, swinging their legs in graceful arches, punching the air with fierce jabs. None of them were even breathing hard, there wasn't even the gleam of sweat on their faces. The song was coming to an end, so they stopped moving.

Meg turned to her daughter, who was watching in the door. She motioned her in, and with a flick of her hand she shut the door tight, throwing up a shield, though why, Cassie couldn't figure out. Jewel and Jami stood off to the side, as Meg took the center of the mat.

"The first thing you have to do is learn to center yourself. So for that, we'll start every session with meditation. All four of us, and occasionally Grandpa, will do this." Cassie watched as her aunts moved to join their sister, then followed suit until the four of them were sitting cross legged on the floor. "Cassie what happens in the room, you can't tell anyone outside this family. It could be disastrous. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am. I understand." Cassie kept her eyes on her mother as she said this.

"Good, let's start. First close your eyes." The music changed, becoming the sound of the ocean, a soothing sound. "Focus on the sounds, clear you mind. Don't think about anything. Let it all go." For many minuets there was nothing but the sound of the ocean, until Meg spoke again. "Now that your mind is clear, you can focus on your power. Look for it in your mind. It will be like a thick corded rope, swirling around in your mind. Do you see it?"

"Yes, I see it. It's purple, with a dark blue at the bottom." Cassie's voice had a touch of awe.

"Can you touch it, Cassie?" Meg opened her eyes to see her daughter.

"Yes, it burns a little though."

"It will for a little while. This is your core, Cassie. This is where all your power will come from. The darker the color the stronger you are. Now I want you to feel around, and look for something that looks like a latch. This is what keeps you mind guarded."

"Do I need to do anything to it?"

"Not right now, we'll cover that later. That's all for now. Retreat from your mind, and clear it again. Focus on the music, Cassie. Let it bring you back." Meg watched for the signs of Cassie's consciousness coming back to her body. "Now open your eyes slowly, if you don't the light will hurt them." Cassie opened her green eyes to see three pairs just like her own looking at her. She smiled at them

"Are we witches, Mom?"

"Sort of." Meg thought for a moment, before continuing. "We have no need of wands, nor do we use spells. We simply think of what we want and it happens. I suppose that we could use spells if we wanted. I've never looked into it though, so don't try anything on your on."

"I won't. I was just curious." Cassie smiled at her mother, getting up to give her a hug. Jami figured she needed to lighten the mood a little.

"So," Jami started. "How did you like your first out of body experience?" At this there was a snort from Meg, and Jewel rolled her eyes at the younger woman.

"Don't pay any attention to your Aunt Jami, Cassie." Jewel smiled slyly. "She's been brain dead since she saw a man this morning in only a pair of workout shorts." Cassie laughed as Jami blushed.

"Stop it, Jewel!!! I have not been brain dead. Just had a little brain fart." Meg, Jewel and Cassie all laughed out loud at that. "Well since I can see that I'm not appreciated here, I will remove myself from your company. I have a study group to catch up with anyway. You said my cover for this morning was an OBGYN appointment?" She looked to Meg who nodded.

"See Mama before you leave for school tomorrow. She'll have an excuse from our doctor for you." With a nod, Jami ran out of the room, leaving the other three all laughing. Jewel got up not long after that.

"I've got to run as well. I've got a class to teach, and I need to brush up on this week's lesson." Jewel was teaching a martial arts class for kids ages 7 to 18 at the local YMCA. It had started as a self defense course for young girls after the Parcae had found a 15 year old girl being raped in an alley one night. From that, it evolved, becoming weekly lessons for all young people. The cost was $50 for the entire year, and all the profits went to the center. What ever was not covered with the course cost, Grant International took care of.

"So does that mean that I can go too, Mama?" Cassie was looking tired.

"Sure, just don't do too much for the rest of the day. You'll be tired after the first few lessons." She watches as Cassie jumped up and ran to the door, before stopping and running back to her. Cassie threw her arms around Meg, squeezed her tight then was gone. Meg stood there for a while, staring at the door, a sad look in her eyes. But then she shook herself, and returned to her workout.

Meg turned the music back to a good beat, then started to move, practicing her routine. This was what she was doing when the door opened and two figures came in, sitting on the bench watching their daughter move to the music, her movements quick and precise, staying with the sharp beat of the drums in the music. They stayed watching until their granddaughter came to find them. They left Meg as they had found her, working out all the tension in her body, letting the day go.

It was what she did. Always had, probably always would.


	5. Chapter 5

Business

The next morning, Meg was running late when she strode into the kitchen to have a fast breakfast. Everyone was already there, seated at the table with plates of steaming hot eggs and bacon in front of them. They all looked at Meg as she sat at her place, her face dark and stormy. Cassie looked to her grandmother, who shook her head, indicating that she should not say anything. Meg didn't even nod as Ian sat her coffee mug and plate in front of her, just picked up her fork and started to eat. The rest of the family resumed their meal, casting wary glances at Meg. Finally she seemed to realize what she was doing and looked up, straight into her daughter's eyes.

"I'm sorry. I got a phone call early this morning, and I'm not too happy with it. But that's no reason to take it out on you." She smiled at her daughter, before looking to her mother, father and sisters, making sure they knew that she didn't want to talk about it. "So Cassie, what are you going to do with Grandma and Grandpa today?" This seemed to break the tension around the table.

"Well..." Cassie talked while everyone else ate and listened. Before long, it was time for the three women to leave. Meg needed to get the office as soon as possible to prepare for a visit from a client, and Jewel and Jami needed to get to school.

"I wish that we had had spring break at the same time. That way you'd both be home with me all day." Cassie looked up at her aunts as they grabbed their bookbags.

"Us too, kiddo, but we'll be home this afternoon before you know it. Until then you can keep Grandma and Grandpa busy." Jewel smiled and leaned down to hug her niece, before striding out the door. Jami leaned down to do the same.

"Give 'em hell." She laughed and ran out the door as her mother shriek in outrage and her older sister yelled at her.

"Jamison Leigh Grant, get your ass back in here!" The only reply she got was another laugh and the sound of a car starting and spinning it's wheels down the drive. Meg turned back to her daughter, who was trying not to laugh out loud. Standing behind her was Ted, whose shoulders were heaving with the force of trying to keep it in. Finally he gave up, and let it out, causing Cassie to join him.

"What's so funny about that, Dad?" Meg demanded, her expensively shod toes tapping the floor. Ted was red in the face as he spoke.

"The fact...that Jami said... 'give 'em hell'...and then you...said...get your ass..." All this was said with laughter in between before he finally lost it altogether. Meg gathered that it had something to do the fact that she was scolding her younger sister for saying a cuss word in front of Cassie then turned right around and said one herself. An eye for an eye, was what she always said, though not really in this content most of the time.

"You know what, Dad, whatever. I've got to get going." She hugged her daughter, kissed her mother, then just looked at her father, before turning and leaving, shaking her head as she went. Sometimes, she just didn't get men.

An hour later, Meg was sitting at her desk, typing in a few commands when her secretary buzzed her.

"What it is, Jenny?" Meg tried not to sound too annoyed, the woman was only doing her job, but this was the fifth time in just twenty minuets that she had been interrupted. The world seemed determined to stop her from preparing herself to deal with Lex Luthor.

"Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen are here to see you." Meg went still, just looking at her intercom, thinking she hadn't heard right. "Ma'am?"

"I heard you, Jenny. Give me five minuets, then show them in." Why, in the name of all the gods on Mount Olympus, were they here? And on a day such as this, when she felt like she was running around without a head. She didn't have time to play with them. She needed to update her program, prepare her data, and herself personally for Luthor's visit. Then her office door was opening and the two walked in.

"Can I get you any refreshments, Miss Grant? Mr Wayne? Mr Queen?" Meg watched Jenny batted her eyes at her guest, and that snapped Meg to. Her eyes narrowed at the woman, making her cower when she looked to her boss. "If you need anything, Miss Grant, I'll be at my desk." She hastily shut the door, leaving behind two amused men.

Meg motioned them to the seats in front of her desk, watching them closely for any hint of why they were here. They had come as themselves, no mask, or subterfuge. That alone freaked Meg out more than if they had walked into her office in full costumes, brandishing all the authority they had as League members.

"What can I do for you, gentlemen?" Meg kept her voice as calm as possible.

"We here on official business." Bruce gestured to the room, and with a flick of her hand, Meg set a ward in place.

"Go on." Meg narrowed her eyes at them, wondering what it was they wanted.

"The league has agreed that you will be an invaluable asset, especially with you connections to Lex Luthor. They send their humblest apologies." Bruce said with a small smirk. Meg snorted

"Which means that I will have to prove myself." Oliver grinned at her perception.

"You guessed it. Especially with the Boy Scout. He's gonna be the hardest one to sell it to. Both of us and Wally are on your side, and I think that John and Shayera are as well."

"You and Wally are behind me because of my sisters, Ollie. Although I guess you would side with me, since you know me professionally, but still..." It's was Meg's turn to smirk as she watched Oliver go red from her comment.

"Um...yeah, about that. I know your sister is young, just 18, but I would like to try to get to know her." Bruce watched with a raised brow as his friend started to shudder. "Well, that is to say, I like her, and I think, she likes me too, and I know I'm too old for her, but I think it can work, if we can just have a chance..." He stopped when Meg started laughing. Both men watched, one in embarrassment, the other in awe.

"Don't worry, Ollie, my dad knows and he's OK with it. That's not to say that there won't be rules or that you won't get hurt if you hurt her." Meg's laughter disappeared suddenly, leaving a dangerous woman in it's wake.

Oliver merely nodded. At that, Meg smiled widely. She pulled a piece of her stationary from it's holder, taking a pen she scribbled a few words on it, then handed to Oliver.

"Come to that address, tonight, dressed for dinner. You can meet my mother and iron out the details with my dad." She looked at Bruce, her eyes intense. "I'm going to call Wally and have him speed over here to join us. You're more than welcome to come as well." She kept her face carefully impassive as she waited for his answer.

"My schedule is clear, so I don't think that will be a problem." Oliver snickered as he watched the two. They thought that they were hiding it so well, but in fact anyone who had eyes could see the attraction between them. He plastered an innocent look on his face when Bruce turned his blue eyes on him.

"What was that about, Mr Queen?" Bruce Wayne turned the full force of his boardroom stare on his friend. When Oliver did nothing more than smile back, he raised an eyebrow. At the sound of a giggle, they both turned to Meg, to see her wide smile.

"I think you've lost you're touch, Bruce. Either that, or Ollie has become immune." Bruce snorted indignantly, causing the other two to laugh outright. Until Meg stopped suddenly. Her face paled, and her eyes became serious again. Bruce marveled at what could bring around that transformation. In the next minuet, Meg waved her hand and sat up straighter.

"Lex is going to come barging through that door in about 30 seconds. Just act normal, like this is nothing more than a business meeting." They both nodded.

"So that's our idea. We know that you can provide us with the necessary components. The only question is how much will it take for you to build..." Bruce trailed off as the door was flung open. A flustered Jenny was standing behind an angry Lex Luthor. The two men sitting in the chairs in front of her desk turned, both showing an arrogance that they were famous for. Ollie smirked as his eyes fell on Lex, noticing the precise moment when Lex noticed him.

The bald man stiffened when he saw two men sitting in front of his ex-lover. And then his eyes landed on Oliver Queen, his old school rival. The worst thing that Megan could have done was consort with his enemy, and it seemed that she was good friends with him. He had nothing against Bruce Wayne other than that the man had more money. But then, Bruce Wayne had more money than anyone, including Oliver Queen. That thought made Lex smirk, until he looked at Megan.

He saw how her eyes were taking Wayne in, basically undressing him in front of them. This made the Lex angry at this man that he barely knew. He had something else that Lex didn't have. Something he coveted. He had the admiration of Megan Grant.

Meg smirked as she noted that Lex was watching her watch Bruce. That was good. It only made it clear to him that she was not his anymore. And she intended to make it clear

"Ah, Lex. How good of you to drop by. I was, however, in a private meeting. So if you would be so kind as to step outside, I'll be right with you." Her smile was sweet as honey, making her secretary grimace, something that Ollie noticed, looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"That's quite alright, Meg. Just get back to us with the cost of this project." Bruce said, standing, and ignoring all the others in the room. He strode around the desk, bent from the waist and picked up her hand from her lap. "I look forward to tonight, my sweet." That said he raised her hand to his lips, and placed a kiss on the back of it. As he straightened, he winked at her, before turning and walking out of the office. "Coming, Oliver?"

Ollie turned to Meg, winked and followed Bruce out. Meg leaned to the side, looking out the door. She smirked as she watched Bruce walk out of her lobby. The elevator door opened and she was caught staring. Bruce returned her smirk and as the door closed, blew her a kiss. Meg shook her head, and leaned back in front of her desk, turning her attention to the bald man in front of her.

"Well, Lex, since whatever you wanted is so important as to interrupt a meeting, let's hear it. And quickly please, I don't have all day." Meg picked up her pencil and started to jot down notes on a machine that she decided would work well for the cover that Bruce had made up. The machine was worthless, one that she had already built. It had no practical application in the real world at all. But Lex Luthor didn't need to know that.

"There's a default in the newest hard drive you gave me. I want it fixed." The man sounded angry. Meg glanced up, only to stare at him. This wasn't about the hard drive. That had something to do with it, but there was something bigger than that going on here.

Meg had no qualms searching his thoughts for the information she needed. It didn't take long to find it. She watched through Lex's eyes, as Bruce kissed her hand. She heard the word _mine_ resound through his mind. She closed off the link. So that was it. He was jealous. Tough luck, Luthor. Too little, too late.

"Have you brought it?" The man thrust a piece of metal at her. It was fried. There would be no salvaging it. Meg ducked her head under the pretense of examining it closely to hide her smirk. He must have been trying to do something that the system wouldn't allow. She'd have to take it apart and take the memory chip out to look at. But that would be later at home, right now, she needed to placate the irrate Luthor.

"This is totally destroyed. I won't even be able to salvage spare parts from it. What were you doing to cause this?" She knew very well that Lex wouldn't tell, but she figured it would look bad if she didn't at least ask.

"When can I get another, with the same specks?" As she'd thought, he avoided the question very neatly.

"It'll be a couple of weeks, at least. I don't exactly keep this on hand you know. And my technicians are already bogged down. Now Wayne and Queen Industries have a joint project they need help with. Two weeks, maybe three." She waited for the explosion she know would come. It wasn't a long wait.

"WHAT? I needed it yesterday, Megan. If you're materials weren't a piece of shit, I would have finished my project this morning.!"

"If that's how you feel about it, then you're free to try to find another manufacturer. But good luck on that. No one, not even Wayne Industries, has what I have." She tossed the component to him, and picked up her pen again. It was an obvious dismissal, but Lex was never good with those kinds of things.

"Why were Wayne and Queen here?" Lex sounded casual, but Meg wasn't fooled. He was fishing for information.

"You heard what Bruce was saying when you barged in. They've come to me with a project, wanting me to jump on board. Not that it's any of your business." Meg sneered at him.

"As your lover, I think it is my business." That comment made Meg rise to her feet. She planted her fist on her desk and leaned forward.

"You mean EX-lover. You are not, nor have you been my lover in over 12 years, you arrogant pig. Or don't you remember how you seduced me, and then left before I woke, never to be heard from again until eight years later? Even if I had had constant contact with you all this time, you still wouldn't be entitled to know every little detail of my life."

"Yes I am. You were to be my wife, you bitch, and if I have my way you still will be." He paused letting that sink in. "Is Bruce Wayne your lover?"

"I'm not answering that, Luthor, it's none of your business. It's my life, you have no control over it, and you will never be my husband. I think it's time for you to leave. Or do I need to have you escorted out. Which do you prefer?" Meg narrowed her brilliant green eyes at him. She could feel her power just underneath the surface, but she held it in check. It wouldn't do for Lex Luthor to know she was different.

Lex stared back, his rage blackened eyes hard and unyielding. Meg knew that she had made a formidable opponent just now. And she wasn't surprised. It had been tense for the four years he had been back in her life. Sorta like the calm before the storm you knew was coming. The skies had been dark and churning for hours, and finally the wind starts to pick up and suddenly it's there.

"Don't think this is over, Megan Grant. You will be mine, and I'll get you any way I can, even if I have to take out Wayne and Queen. I'll be back in three weeks, and we'll continue this conversation then." He turned and walked out the door without a glance backwards.

If he had bothered, he might have done the first sensible thing in his life and ran for the hills. If he had looked, he would have seen Meg's hair flying in a nonexistent wind, her eyes glowing bright green, and magic crackling from her fingertips. But he closed the door without looking, so he never saw it.

"You shouldn't mess with me, Lex Luthor." Meg said to the empty office. "I will fight you and you won't like the results, I promise you that. Too bad you're too arrogant to see that though. It would save us both a lot of trouble if you weren't."

Chapter Five


End file.
